Making Memories
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Zero is a sixteen-year-old human who's had all his memories erased by accident. When Kaname finds him he's completely helpless having forgotton everything including speech. The Night Class boys, currently living with Kaname, struggle to teach Zero. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname looked over at the sleeping silver haired human. He should be waking up soon. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door, already knowing who it was.

"Do you need something, Aidou-kun?" he asked, stepping aside to let the blond in. Aidou entered the room and the pureblood shut the door behind him. He looked curiously at the sleeping figure on the bed before returning his attention to the pureblood.

"I came to ask if you would be attending dinner." Aidou explained.

"I'm afraid not tonight." Kaname answered somberly.

"Nnn..." the silver haired boy groaned as he moved in his sleep. Both vampires looked over at him. Kaname walked over and brushed the hair off the youth's face. The boy blinked sleepily before opening his eyes and focussing on the face hovering before him.

"Are you thirsty?" Kaname asked, looking at the boy intently. The boy didn't do anything and just continued to stare at the man.

"Aidou, could you please hand me that glass of water?" Kaname asked, motioning towards a glass sitting on the table, still keeping his eyes on the boy. Aidou quickly followed the instructions and Kaname helped the boy sit up before accepting the glass. He pressed it against the boy's mouth and tipped it slightly. The youth drank it awkwardly, water dribbling down his chin. Kaname set the glass down and wiped the boy's chin off. Aidou looked oddly at the boy. He appeared to be around sixteen but was clearly helpless. Kaname sensed the noble's confusion.

"This is Zero. A vampire tried to erase his memory after an accident but didn't do it properly." The pureblood explained. Aidou nodded. He knew amateurs could do that if they didn't know what they were doing, but he'd never seen a victim. Zero looked around with a sort of dazed look on his face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aidou asked.

"Yes. Could you please scent and sound proof the room?"

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Aidou agreed. He walked out of the room, shut the door and began setting the required charms.

"Is that everything?" he asked when he was done.

"Yes. Thank you, Aidou. You may leave now." when Kaname sensed that the noble was gone, he turned his attention back to Zero who was still looking around the room blankly. Kaname inhaled the human's scent deeply; he smelled so good. Zero looked up at the ceiling, unintentionally stretching out his neck in an appealing way. Kaname moved closer and entwined his fingers in the boy's hair. Zero acted oblivious and continued looking around, now with more curiosity. Kaname began lathing the human's neck with his tongue. Zero's shoulder and head tried instinctively to clamp down because it tickled. When Kaname didn't stop, Zero made an unintelligible grunt and looked down at the pureblood. Kaname bit down gently and swallowed as the hot sweet blood filled his mouth. Zero cringed at the sharp pain, but it was over in a moment. Kaname withdrew his fangs and licked the small puncture marks, healing the wounds. Although his wounds were healed, Zero felt a horrible aching in his throat that he didn't understand. He didn't know that his eyes were glowing red, but Kaname could see the changes coming over the boy. Kaname pressed the youth's face against his neck invitingly. Zero didn't think; he just bit. It was pure instinct and he drank the hot liquid eagerly. It relieved the ache in his throat. Kaname cringed as the amateur vampire tore his neck, but didn't do anything. Finally, Zero removed his fangs and began lapping up the blood that had spilt.

"Good boy." Kaname soothed, patting the youth's head gently. Zero moved his head away and flopped back on the bed. Kaname climbed on top of him and began unfastening the buttons on the boy's shirt. Zero stared up at the canopy over the bed, his fingers twitching on the sheets. Kaname gently rubbed one of Zero's nipples. Zero grunted and looked at the pureblood confusedly. Kaname looked at the boy's lost amethyst eyes. He put his head in his hand. _I can't do this. It wouldn't have any meaning to him. He'll hate me someday if I take advantage of him while he can't even understand to a certain degree._ With that thought, Kaname stood up.

"Go back to sleep." He said, not really expecting the youth to understand, but feeling he had to say something before he left. He closed the door behind him, sealing the charms Aidou had put in place. He never heard Zero start crying, or even smell the salty tears. _What am I going to do with him?_

Yeah, sorry he didn't do anything, but trust me when I say Zero would hate him when he understood, knowing he'd been taken advantage of in that situation. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: K, there's a time jump. Zero's been living with everyone for a year. They're all pretty close, and Zero can do things without help usually, but he still doesn't really talk, if at all. Just so you know, everyone's living together in a mansion, Kaname probably being the official owner. This is more of a cute, comfortable, contented, cuddling, Christmas, (you seeing a theme here? Lol I was in a very visual mood when I wrote this, as you can tell. I get like that sometimes

It was a cold winter night outside, a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. There wasn't a breath of wind and you could see the stars shining in the clear, dark blue sky. Kaname and Zero walked through the woods near the mansion, the snow crunching under their feet. The bare tree branches were weighed down by snow. Kaname had his arm wrapped around Zero's shoulders as they walked towards the mansion. You could see it clearly through the remaining trees, a warm light coming from the windows. It was a relaxing night, disturbed only by the bitingly cold air, but it wasn't too bad. Both boys could see their breath clearly and looked forward to entering the warm building they called home.

They clung to the railing as they walked carefully up the icy stone steps onto the large stone patio. Kaname led them across the expanse and opened the large, dark wooden door, following Zero in and closing it, shutting out the cold. They dried their feet off and put their boots on the mat, hanging their coats and hats up. Zero padded across the hardwood floor to the kitchen in his thick, warm socks. The sweet rich scent of cooking meat met him as he entered. The kitchen was done in white. Soft yellow lights hung from the ceiling casting a comfortable glow around the room.

"Hello, Zero!" Takuma greeted, popping open the oven to check on the food. He closed it and turned the oven off, keeping it warm in the residual heat. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some plates.

"Could you set the table please?" he asked. Zero nodded and took the plates from him. Kain and Aidou watched him walk past over the half wall from the living room where they were chilling on the beige sofa, watching a game. Kaname joined them, flopping down in the recliner and warming his feet by the fireplace.

Zero reached the dining room where Shiki was setting out cutlery.

"Hi, Zero. Are you gonna help me?" he asked. Zero nodded and began to put a plate in everyone's place. When they were done, they went back to the kitchen to get glasses. When the food was ready, the others helped them bring it to the table before sitting down to eat. Everyone complimented Takuma's cooking, except for Zero, who didn't talk. But Takuma could tell he liked it by the way he gobbled it down, grabbing seconds before anyone else was done their firsts. They took a movie break while Takuma made fresh apple cobbler, and then ate it with vanilla ice cream. It was sweet and savoury, the ice cream melting, a mix of hot and cold, solid and creamy. Again there were compliments all around. When they were done, everyone helped clean up. Kaname went to his room to read. Shiki grabbed some more ice cream and a spoon.

"What's that for?" Takuma asked as they headed to their shared room.

"I'll admit, it was good with the cobbler, but I like it better on you." Shiki answered, grinning slyly. Takuma blushed, but followed his lover into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Zero stayed behind with Aidou and Kain to play a board game in the living room.

"This is getting boring. Should we go to bed?" Kain asked when they'd been playing for half an hour and were all still tied. Zero pouted, not wanting to end the game without a winner.

"Alright." Kain gave in, and they continued playing.

"I win!" Aidou announced happily, as if they didn't already know. Zero looked a little sad he hadn't won, but he was all right. They cleaned up and shut the lights off on their way to their room. Aidou was about to say goodnight to Zero when the boy followed him and Kain into their room. Aidou shrugged and shut the door. He walked around in front of Zero and linked his hands around the boy's waist.

"Do you want to be my prize?" he asked, looking into the youth's lilac eyes. Zero looked up at the blond and nodded, smiling. Kain chuckled and casually got undressed.

"Will you be joining us?" Aidou asked as he followed Zero onto the bed.

"Nah. I think I'll just watch for this." Kain answered, climbing onto the bed and pulling the covers over his naked body. Aidou nodded and climbed on top of Zero. He pushed the boy's shirt up his chest before pulling the green turtleneck off. The pants quickly followed and dropped to the floor. Zero wrapped his arms and legs around Aidou, pulling him close and kissing him. Aidou moaned before breaking the kiss and gently pulling Zero off him. He started at the boy's neck, kissing it tenderly before making his way down Zero's chest and licking the nipples. He feasted on the boy's body, moving down his torso and skimming lightly across his manhood before moving onto his legs and inner thighs. Zero moaned as he lay on the bed. Finally, Aidou returned his attention to Zero's arousal. He stuck his tongue out, licking the tip and eliciting another moan from the seventeen-year-old. Zero gripped Aidou's tousled blonde hair as the vampire took him entirely in his mouth.

"Nng. Hah…oh…" Zero panted. Aidou pulled back, looking up at Zero's flushed face.

"Kain, can you please grab the lube?" he asked. Kain reached over and grabbed it off the night side table, handing it to the blonde.

"Thanks." Aidou said. He opened the bottle and poured some on his hand before closing it and handing it back to Kain. Zero spread his legs and Aidou inserted the first finger.

"Nnn. Ioh." Zero moaned.

"What?" Aidou asked as he searched inside Zero for the special bump. He found it and pressed it.

"Aidou!" Zero gasped. Aidou and Kain stared at him. That was the first time he'd spoken since he'd joined them a year ago, and he'd definitely said Aidou's name.

"Say it again." Aidou said as he continued harassing the boy.

"Ah, Aidou." Zero moaned as the vampire inserted the second finger.

"Good boy." Aidou praised him, kissing him deeply. He finished preparing the boy before removing his fingers and lining himself up. He looked into Zero's trusting lilac eyes with his soft blue gaze, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead and thrusting in.

"Eh. Nnn." Zero moaned. Aidou ran his fingers through the boy's hair, moving a strand out of his face before gently stroking his cheek. He kept eye contact as he started moving. Zero rewrapped his legs around Aidou's waist allowing better access. Aidou linked his fingers with Zero's as he began to move faster. Aidou made tender love to Zero until they both reached climax. He got rid of his remaining clothing before getting under the covers with Zero and Kain. Kain started a fire in the fireplace so the room would be toasty warm by the time the other two cooled down. Aidou and Zero curled up facing each other and Aidou let Zero rest his head on his shoulder. He felt Kain's body pressing gently against his back. They all lay there for a while, listening to the crackling of the warm fire as it cast a comfortable glow around the room. Zero, surprisingly, was the last to fall asleep, and as he watched his lover sleep peacefully, he thought, "I love you, Aidou."

Hope you liked and please review:D


End file.
